Afternoon Delight
by Xxanimefangurl2294xX
Summary: Finny Is working out in the garden, and the sun Is too much for his little body to take. Can Bard help keep his mind off the heat ? Bardroy x Finian **LEMON**


Afternoon Delight

Bardroy x Finnian Fanfiction

A/N: Hey you guys, here's a new story; now i know Bard and Finny aren't a very popular paring but I like it. Just imagine them being alone *evil smile* Hahaha, but i digress~ i hope you guys like it. tell me your thoughts, please and thanks you guys are awesome :3

**_*)*)Finnian's P.O.V*(*(_**

It was mid-day at the Estate as I was attending my daily chores. Maintaining the garden which consisted of; watering the flowers, triming the dead brances and pulling out sprouting weeds. Wiping my sweat drenched brow, the Sun's heat beamed down mercilessly. It was too much for my small body to handle; I felt as if i would collapse at any given moment.

Not wanting to weigh out those possibilites,I decided to take a quick break; walking passed the rows of greenery and bushels until i reached the mansion's backway entrance. Making it inside, I took my hat off with a soft sigh; running a gloved hand through the sweaty bundle of spikes. I wasted no time getting to the luxourious kitchen, yearning for a nice glass of water from the water spitket.

I looked around for a water glass to use, but had a hard time locating one. I turn towards the large cabinet near the Icebox; seeing one inside on a hardwood shelf, but it was the the one furthest out of my reach. Having a height dissadvantage,I strech as far as I could to the said shelf. My cream colored shirt rose slightly as i rose onto my tip-toes. But to no anvil i could'nt reach; so close, but yet so far. Bringing the heels of my feet back down onto the linonium, I felt a presence right behind me. Large hands entrapted themselves around my waist; pulling me back up against them. Gasping soundly , I turned my head to see who it was, and sure enough it was Bard. Smirking as he looked down at me.

" 'ey Finny... what are you doin'?"

"...I-Im just taking a little break, it's really hot out so I came to cool off and get some water."

"Well~ I could you know help you... get your mind off the heat, if you'd like?" The tall dirty blonde smirked, his voice deep and slightly rugged as he leaned down into my ear. A faint scent of tabbaco lingered in his breath, which made me sigh softly.

"N-not right now Bard, I'm not in the mood..."

" Aw c'mon~ You know you want to... It's been awhile anyway... i dont think i can hold back anymore..."

His hands tightend their grip on my hips; working their way slowly down to my arse. I felt a playful squeeze on each cheek, which made me let out a squeak before felt his lips on my neck. The stubble on his chin made the skin of my neck tingle at the rough feel of it.

"Bard...I said not right now... mhn i-i mean it" my voice was hushed; my willpower slowly dissapating as his kisses ventured up and down my neck. He nipped my slightly tan skin, earning a moan from me. I could feel his lips curl into a smile. Turning me around to face him, he pressed his lips on mine; leading me against the nearest counter. My back pressed against the cool marble ; his right hand on my arse and the other on the small of my back.

His tongue traced my lips longingly, silently asking permission inside. Shivering slightly, i grant him his desired entrance into my canvern, groaning quietly at the faint and bitter taste of tabacco from his mouth. There was a short battle for dominace, which i lost fairly quickly; his hot tongue escavated my cavern throughly and one of his large hands worked its way into the back of my shirt. Fingers feeling the freckeled patches skin slowly. I wasn't expecting him to do that so i pulled back, but only slightly.

"B-Bard, we... we shouldnt do it here we could get caught..." I warned quitely as i tried regaining my breath from the lenghty duration of kisses. He paused for a moment, and sighed quietly as well.

" Well, where do you think we could go without us bein' noticed?" he inquired, looking into my eyes with a serious expression. I averted my eyes from his intense gaze, thinking. I looked up, examining the large kitchen and blushed at the idea I'd just come up with. He probably noticed it, due to the puzzled look on his features. I waited a few moments before responding to his previous inquiry.

"... W-we... we could use... the pantry... I think its large enough for us to-" I trailed off, hoping he got the message. And I was correct at my assumption, he grinned brightly, pulling me by the writst gently across the kitchen over to the spacious pantry. Opening it quickly, he yanked me inside; pushing me against the nearest wall. Strong hands held me in place as we kissed heatedly.

My back was now pushed against the wall, now fully exposed to the older man. His hot hands sent chills up and down my spine with each and every caress he bestowed upon me. I felt his hand go down towards my growing member, taking it into his hand with a tight grip he pumped it; making me moan out. He continued his ministrations, quickening his pace gradually and I could feel warmth down below.

" B-Bardroy... I-I need it... now... please.."

"hmm? You've gotta tell me how bad u want it~" He said teasingly, taking his hand and tracing the small of my back before slinding down slowly. Groaning with frustration i pull away from him, bending over; placing my hands against the wall, looking over my sholder to him. I couldnt really tell if he was blushing, it sure did look like it so i gave him a flirty smile, as i rolled my hips back giving him a lovely view. I hearing him bite back a moan as i watched his hands work his belt, pulling out his very noticiable erection from it's cotton prision. I gulped softly, I looked at the pulsing flesh behind me, it looked like it craved me as much as i craved , gave it a few pumps before i felt something on my lips.

" Here, suck..." he whisphered huskily

Nodding, I complied with his request, lathering up his fingers with my thicking salavia; making sure they were ready to be used for preperation. Removing the slick fingers from my leaking mouth he wasted no time putting the first of three inside. Since it's been awhile since we've last done this, it was slightly painful, more uncomfortable than anything. Not much time had gone by until the second, then the third finger probed my entrance.

" hmmn B-bard.. Please... im ready dont make me wait any longer..." I moan softly locking eyes with him as i did so. He bit his bottom lip hard, quickly easing his now soild fingers out; lining himself at the puckered hole. He and I both moaned out loud as he pushed inside; slowly pushing past the constricting flesh surronding his member. Finally, he filled me with the thick length, we stayed like this for quite sometime;both of us being cautious of the situation. He looked into my eyes and silently asked if he could start moving.

" y-yes... you can move now..." I moan, pleasure seeped into my speach. Like a alcohol affects the mind; your words sound like how you feel. Nodding he pulled back some, then slammed back inside deeply; my eyes and mouth widened and i began panting. his early stage of thrusts morphed into faster, and a more frantic speed. Hands were holding my hips in place as he pounded into me, knowing him i could tell he was closing in on his release, as well as i am.

"... Hmmhng Ah-ah... B...Bard~ I-Im so close... d-do it harder,please.. i need more..." I moan breathlessly, looking into his eyes with my half lidded orbs.. Not needing to be told twice, he did as i asked...well more like begged, him to do. Hitting my prostate head on, I threw my head back with a very loud moan; panting his name like mantra.

" Y-yes... t-there ... I-I! ahhng oh Bard... Im cumming...~"

" Uhn... M-me to, just hold it... I want us to cum together Fin..."

His large unoccupied hand grabbed my abandoned, aching and weeping member; pumping it in sync with his thrusting. It wouldnt be long now, i could already feel my essence leaking ; hearing his deep and husky grunting, signaled me that he was ready to explode. With only a few final thrusts ,we both released simultaneously; our names filled the air along with breathless, rugged panting.

After cleaning up our mess from our previous endeavor, we got dressed and straightend ourselves up before Bard opened the door. But for some reason Bard froze, i looked to see why he did, but then froze up as well. Sebastian, the young master's main servant stood outside the door giving us a mixed bred of a smirk infused with a smile. All three of us stood there in an akward silence before the tall demon spoke; avoiding any eye contact.

" Well gentlemen, that was some show, but next time u plan on fooling arond, please see to doing it elsewhere hmm? I believe our young lord would be tramatized if he had the liberty of hearing your moans of ecstacy..." Sebastian mentioned, amusment in his voice as he walked away down the hallway. Both Bard and myself stood there, a bright red tint stained my cheeks, and it wasn't because of the Sun.

**_^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^END*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^_**

A/N: C: YAY it's finnished, did it all this morning~ I really hope you all enjoyed it, oh and please excuse the typos( my microsoft word crapped out on me and i need to get it fixed, so this was all typed in WordPad...). please please PLEASE review~ Your reviews are the fuel to my fire~ needs em to ignite my yaoi flames~ Thanks, Love you guys and If you guys think I should continue writing for these two, let me know too :D

_**~A bientôt mes amis~**_


End file.
